Secreto de mil años
by Klytha-chan
Summary: "Las razas usan a los humanos por poder, pero no saben que ellos guardan un secreto que los podria desapareser". Esta historia es de una amiga n.n espero que la disfruten n.n .-Advertencias-. .-Yaoi-.  esta historia esta publicada en mundo Yaoi
1. Misiones

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Inazuma Eleven me pertenece**_

Parejas:

-Mamoru Endo x ichirouta Kazemaru

-Ryuji Midorikawa x Hiroto Kiyama

-Haruya Nagumo x Suzuno Fuuzuke

-Akio Fudo x Yuuto Kido

-Yuki Tachimukai x Jousuke Tsunami

-Shuya Goenji x Shirou Fubuki

-Terumi Afuro x Atsuya Fubuki

-Kojirou Genda x Jirou Sakuma

-Atsuishi Shigeto (Heat) x Natsuha Natsuhiko (Nepper)

-Domon Azuka x Ichinose Kazuya

- Shinichi Handa x Matsuno Kuusuke

-mark Kruger x Dylan Keith

-Seiya Tobitaka x Toramaru Utsunomiya

Synopsis

Hace mucho tiempo existieron criaturas de distintas razas, la Guerra comenzaba para tomar el poder de todo el territorio de la tierra y de los humanos, hasta que un grupo de individuos la detuvo , cada uno de distinta razas, nadie sabe porque ni cuando ellos se juntaron, dicen que los mismos dioses los llevaron a la Victoria, en todos los territorios se crearon reinos, convivieron en paz y juntos por siglos, hasta que una bruja lo derrumbo buscando la destrucción de todas la razas: la bruja fuyuka a perdurado con sus poderes y su juventud para mantener la destrucción mediante la fuente de la juventud, se dice que si la controlas controlaras a todos pues nunca envejeras, los humanos no saben de ninguna de estas existencias solo son controlados por ellas, lastima que los que trajeron la paz están muertos pero hay una leyenda que renacerán para traer la paz, amor y amistad, pero las distintas razas no se han percatado que los humanos esconden un secreto que podría destruirlos

Las distintas criaturas tenían distintos poderes cada uno con su don natal

**Ángeles:**

Los ángeles son espíritus puros, es decir "libres de toda materia", y por lo tanto de naturaleza inmortal. Ellos existen para glorificar a Dios y ser sus mensajeros... de hecho su función más importante es ésta: ser el nexo entre Dios y el Hombre, y en segundo término proteger a los hombres y velar por su salvación.

Poderes innatos:

- Tienen unas enormes alas con plumas que pueden esconder a su voluntad. Pueden ser del color que sea.  
>- Biokinesis (mejorar las capacidades del animalpersona que se trata o bien para curar enfermedades), Vitakinesis (sanar heridas y contusiones)  
>- Pueden hacerse invisibles.<br>- Pueden comunicarse con los animales y plantas.  
>- Tienen la capacidad de traspasar por materiales sólidos, como paredes.<br>- Hydrokinesis (control del agua)  
>- Pyrokinesis (control del fuego)<br>- Geokinesis (control de la tierra)  
>- Aerokinesis (control del viento)<br>- Electrokinesis (control de la electricidad)  
>- Cryokinesis (control del hielo)<br>- Photokinesis (control de la luz)  
>- Atmokinesis (controlar el clima y sus factores)<p>

-teletrasportarse a un lugar a otro ecepto el infierno

**Demonios:**

Los demonios nacen después de ser expulsados del cielo, por ser Ángeles rebeldes, enviados junto a Satanás en el infierno

-**Transformación del cuerpo**  
>Transformación Monstruosa que altera el aspecto del personaje.<br>-**Esencia Venenosa**  
>el demonio es inmune a todo veneno ya que puede usarlos como técnica.<br>-**Multiplicación**** de miembros**  
>El Demonio es capaz de multiplicar cualquier parte de su cuerpo a voluntad<br>-**Absorción**** de energía**  
>El demonio es capaz de absorber energía del adversario por algún tipo de contacto.<br>-**Piel Pétrea**  
>El demonio puede Hacer que su piel se vuelva tan dura como la roca, ningún arma o técnica puede deshacerlo<br>-**Poder de las tinieblas**  
>Cualquier habilidad o técnica combinada con el poder de las tinieblas se transforma en una nueva habilidad o técnica mucho más poderosa y difícil de combatir, ya que se trata de magia negra.<p>

**-****Inmortalidad**  
>Sobrevives a cualquier herida. Solo te afecta la mutilación o decapitación.<br>-**Mirada de Basilisco**  
>Un hipnótico encantamiento frena a tu víctima y la aturde<br>-**Control de la electricidad**  
>El demonio es capaz de producir descargas eléctricas con su cuerpo y transmitirlas a través de objetos metálicos o directamente.<br>-**Control de los Muertos**  
>PUEDE CONTROLAR A UN SER MUERTO Y USARLO EN BATALLA<br>-**Plano de las Sombras**  
>Las artes oscuras te permiten acceder a un plano paralelo por el que puedes moverte al margen del mundo real<p>

-Pyrokinesis (control del fuego)

-Teletrasportarse a todo lugar posible excepto el cielo

**Sirenas y tritones:**

**Ser un tritón, o una sirena, no es solo tener un buen físico y una voz agradable. Si, somos unos grandes nadadores y el agua es nuestro elemento, pero es mejor que despertéis cualquier poder que esté en vuestra mano. Tal vez no logréis ****conseguir todos los poderes.**

**Convocar al pez interior:**  
><strong>Como todo tritón o sirena, es más que conveniente que podías convocar vuestra cola de pez, y no sólo cuando os caiga agua encima. <strong>

**Aquaquinesis: **  
><strong>Esta habilidad no es innata, por lo que deberéis sortear una serie de pruebas para aprenderla. Es la capacidad de poder manipular el agua, dirigirla e incluso crearla de las moléculas del aire.<strong>  
><strong>Para dominarla por completo, necesitáis superar los 4 niveles:<strong>  
><strong>- Cambiar el curso de las corrientes (crear remolinos)<strong>  
><strong>- Lanzarla como si fueran olas.<strong>  
><strong>- Manipularla como bolas líquidas ingrávidas.<strong>  
><strong>- Crear lluvia y extraerla del subsuelo.<strong>

**Génesis:**  
><strong>La capacidad de convertirse en agua. Este poder permite al usuario convertir su cuerpo en agua. Por lo que es el mecanismo de camuflaje perfecto en el medio líquido.<strong>

**Criokinesis:**  
><strong>Bajar la temperatura de un material hasta congelarlo, e incluso llegar a romperlo. Es una habilidad peligrosa, y tal vez, la más dañina de los de nuestra especie.<strong>

**Invisibilidad:**  
><strong>La capacidad de ser imperceptibles a simple vista. Consiste en mover tan deprisa las partículas de agua del aire a tu alrededor, que creen un reflejo de lo que hay en tu posición.<strong>

**Aeropatía**  
><strong>La capacidad de manipular el aire y el viento. Es muy complicado de dominar<strong>

**Vampiros:**

**Los vampiros son seres ni vivos ni muertos, llegan a morir si la luz toca sus pieles**

Percepción del Aura

Puedes ver las auras de otros seres, cuyos colores indican su humor, identidad y nivel de hostilidad. Este poder también te permite reconocer a otros vampiros gracias a su aura pálida

Telepatía (lectura de mentes)

Puedes sondear los pensamientos superficiales de cualquier sujeto cercano y escucharlos como escucharías hablar a esa persona. Con el tiempo suficiente, puedes enterarte casi de cualquier cosa sobre el sujeto. También puedes hablar directamente a la capa superficial de los pensamientos del sujeto, pero lo escuchará en su mente como tu voz; aunque se puede disfrazar la voz para que parezca la suya propia (en cuyo caso creerá que son sus propios pensamientos) u otra.

Clarividencia (visiones de futuro)

El personaje puede ver y oír sucesos a distancia; este poder se activa de forma instantánea y sólo tiene que concentrarse en un lugar o persona familiar para ver y oír lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Buscar Alma (Rastreo)

El personaje puede descubrir la situación de cualquier persona a la que conozca, donde quiera que esté el blanco en el mundo.

Creación de Ilusiones

El personaje puede crear a su alrededor ilusiones de todo tipo, imitará texturas, sonidos, olores, etc… desconcertando así a su oponente y brindándole una excelente arma defensiva, el poseedor de este don será capaz de entrar a la mente de su adversario con sus ilusiones

Pasión (Control de emociones)  
>Este poder hace que el vampiro maneje las emociones de su adversario a su antojo. Todo lo que sienta la víctima duplica o triplica su intensidad. Este poder funciona sobre otros vampiros. El vampiro se alimenta de esas emociones como si fuera sangre para sobrevivir<p>

Confusión

El vampiro puede hacer que su victima se sienta completamente desorientada sin más que mirarle a los ojos y hablar con el. La víctima sólo será consciente de fragmentaos sueltos de sus propios recuerdos. Se sentirá confuso constantemente y vagará de un lado a otro, aturdido y sin saber que hacer exactamente. Solamente los vampiros de primera generación pueden evadir este ataque (Primera generación= 500-400 años)

Mesmerismo

Puedes implantar una sugerencia en el inconsciente de un sujeto. Esto exige una intensa concentración y el uso atento y preciso de instrucciones para que se ejecute adecuadamente el objetivo de tus órdenes. Puedes hacer que la hipnotización tenga efecto inmediatamente, o puedes designar los efectos que la desencadenen.

Debes mantener el contacto de miradas durante tanto tiempo como tardes en completar tu orden (interprétala, si deseas); sin embargo, pueden hacerse sugerencias muy complicadas. Es esencial el cuidado en la formulación verbal, ya que el sujeto intentará inconscientemente pervertir el espíritu de la sugerencia todo lo posible.

Solo los vampiros de primera generación pueden evadir este ataque

El Llanto de la Miseria.

La vista es un sentido que siempre ha sido de vital importancia para los vampiros, esto es conocido por todos, y hay algunos que han sabido sacarle provecho. Mediante una simple frase (Lacrima Miserya), la victima comienza a derramar lágrimas sin control, que van formando una lámina que consigue dificultar la vista o incluso perderla momentáneamente. No hay forma alguna de deshacerse de esa lámina creada hasta que no desaparezca. Con este poder muchos han conseguido huir de Lobos que le perseguían o incluso han podido manipular al mortal que tanto odiaban.

Encanto de la Sirena.

Este es exclusivo para vampiresas; es el poder al que más temen los vampiros porque les puede volver locos, si se exponen demasiado tiempo al canto de la vampiresa. Sólo puede afectar a un blanco a la vez.

**Licántropos u hombres lobo**

Los hombres-lobo suelen ser retratados como **seres de extraordinaria fuerza, comparable a la de una docena de hombres**. También heredan de su condición la visión nocturna y un excelente sentido del olfato.

Los hombres-lobo son **inmunes al envejecimiento y a la mayor parte de las enfermedades físicas a causa de la constante regeneración de sus tejidos** físicos. Por lo tanto, son virtualmente inmortales. Sin embargo, tienen que regresar a la forma humana y entonces se ven sujetos a las mismas reglas que el resto de los hombres.

Aunque se conviertan en un verdadero lobo, existen algunas pruebas de que los **hombres-lobo retienen suficiente conocimiento como para ser conscientes de sus matanzas**; entre ellas se cuentan el reconocimiento de víctimas, la evasión de trampas, etc.

Capitulo 1:"misiones"

En el reino de los cielos se encontraban dos jóvenes en una habitación blanca, una ventana donde se podía apreciar las mismas nubes, cortinas color crema, cuadros pintados al oleo de flores una mesa de centro blanca con unas sillas de fierro plateadas, uno de los jóvenes tenia el cabello rubio largo y lacio, ojos color carmín, piel blanca, vestido con una túnica blanca amarrado un cinturón de oro, con unas alas de color dorado pálido, el otro tenia el cabello rubio claro asta terminar el cuello amarrado en una coleta hacia atrás ojos(no tengo idea de que color son si alguien sabe avíseme) azules escondidos tras unos lentes azules, usaba una tunica amarrada a un cinturón de plata con unas alas de color celeste

- Dylan, te as preguntado, porque tenemos que controlar a los humanos no entiendo-dijo el ojo carmín

-no, realmente no tengo idea para que los controlamos, pero esto es como un juego la raza que los controle gana es solo eso aphrodi

-pero, no lo encuentro justo, ellos no tienen porque estar en medio de esto

-lose pero son ordenes del arcángel supremo

-ojala esta guerra pare como ase siglos, vivir en paz como la leyenda lo a predicho, un sueño sin cumplir-dijo soñador mirando hacia la ventana aphrodi.

-si fuera así todos serian felices sin resentimientos un mundo sin igual maravilloso, pero lastima que nada es perfecto-dijo este para irse de la habitación dejando solo al otro rubio

-pero… la perfección no nos daría un motivo en este mundo, entonces, ¿que es lo que buscamos?, ¿porque lloramos?, preguntas sin respuestas es lo que existe (suspiro) ahh, si todo fuera un poco mas fácil lo podría comprender-dijo aphrodi levantándose para salir recordando que dios les a mandado una misión

Flash back

-Terumi, Dylan, necesito que traigan a estos dos chicos ante mi ambos son humanos-dijo mostrando unas imágenes que salían de una especie de luz , el primer chico era un chico de 15 años de pelo rosa y ojos anaranjados, de piel clara y el otro era un rubio de ojos verdes(yo encuentro que los ojos de Mark son verdes si no es así me lo comentan por favor)con una piel blanca-el primero se llama Atsuya Fubuki y el otro Mark Keith

-los traeremos señor-dijeron ambos

Fin flash back

Mientras en el reino de las tinieblas el mismo Satanás les daba ordenes a sus demonios para cumplir sus misiones

-Lucifer, tráeme a Nagumo, Fudo y Nepper ahora

-enseguida su excelencia-dijo para salir e ir a buscar a los nombrados

Unos minutos después

-si su majestad, para que nos ha llamado-dijeron ambos jóvenes arrodillándose, el primer nombrado era un chico que cabellos rojos, en forma de tulipán (XD), ojos ámbar, una tez blanca, de sus ojos salían unas líneas que terminaban por debajo del mentón, se le asomaban unos cuernos entre sus cabellos negros además de una cola negra que salía de sus vestimentas, unas alas negras en forma de vampiros, traía puesto una camisa negra y unos jeans azules rasgados, el siguiente tenia el cabello castaño oscuro con unas líneas blancas (en mi fic no es pelón ) rebelde, ojos verdes, una piel clara, al igual que el otro le salían unos cuernos de entre sus cabellos, una cola negra y unas alas negras, usaba una playera gris rota, jeas negros y el tercero era un castaño con una banda que tapaba sus cuernos, ojos negros, piel clara, traía unos pescadores grises y una playera negra y roja, además de su cola y sus alas negras.

-Nagumo, Fudo, Nepper les tengo una misión, vallan al territorio humano hay 3 nuevas vidas que quiero que controlen

-Y dígame señor como son y sus nombres-pregunto Fudo

-Uno es Suzuno Fuuzuke, un chico de 15 años-dijo mostrando una imagen en el fuego negro que creo, se admiraba a un alvino de ojos zafiros de piel clara

-¡Ja!, con que un afeminado, va a ser fácil, jajaja -Nagumo mostraba un cierto interés que solo Fudo pudo captar a la imagen del chico

-El otro es Yuuto Kido, tambien de 15 años-mostrando ahora a un chico de rastas castañas en una coleta, de ojos rojos intensos y de piel clara

-mm, interesante-dijo atraído a la imagen Fudo

Y el otro era un peli-crema de ojos verdes y piel clara este atrajo la atención del de la banda

-¡Ya! ¿¡Que estan esperando aquí! ¡Vallan!-grito el rey del infierno

Los chicos cuando ya salieron directo al portal

-No entiendo el porque de controlar a los humanos, son inservibles-dijo Haruya

-No lo se, ni tengo idea de lo que les hacen después, pero por lo menos nos dan algo en que ponernos, ¡En marcha!-dijo Fudo

-Si cierto, tsk ¡siempre tienes razón!-dijo Nepper

-Si siempre y que no se te olvide-poniendo una sonrisa de arrogancia

En el reino de Atlantis, el rey Poseidón hablaba tranquilamente con 2 de sus mejores tritones

-tienen que traer a dos chicos ambos d e15 años, Yuki Tachimukai y Toramaru Utsunomiya-dijo mostrando dos imágenes de ambos chicos el primero era un pequeño de cabello castaño claro de ojos azules y piel blanca y el otro tenia el pelo azul en punta de ojos azules muy oscuros de piel blanca

-Señor, dígame, ¿Porque tenemos que controlar humanos?-pregunto un pelirosa de cabello de palmera, con unos lentes en el cabello, de ojos negros y piel morena que tenia su torso desnudo muy bien formado con tatuajes de los tritones, además de su larga cola

-Cierto señor, ellos no han hecho nada, ¿porque los tomamos a la fuerza?-dijo ahora un pelimorado de peinado de Elvis, de ojos negros y piel blanca, con un cuerpo también muy bien formado con los tatuajes y su cola.

-Tsunami, Tobitaka, saben que no me gusta que me hagan preguntas, además no les puedo contestar esa-dijo para irse

-No entiendo tsunami, ellos no tienen ningún poder y están en medio de todo, no encuentro la razón ahí –dijo el pelimorado

-Hay cosas que creo que no nos quieren contar por miedo Tobitaka, pero ten por seguro que lo descubriremos

En muy adentro, en las lejanías de la ciudad en medio del bosque, se encontraba la manada de los hombres lobo

-Endo, Genda, Domon, necesito que traigan a estos tres humanos en un instante-dijo mostrando tres fotografías, la primera de un peli azul de ojos almendrados, de piel clara- el es Ichirouta Kazemaru-en la siguiente imagen salía un peli plateado con un parche tapando uno de sus ojos cafés de piel morena- el es Jirou Sakuma- y por ultimo un castaño de ojos cafés y piel clara-y el es Ichinose Kazuya, suerte con la casería chicos

-¡Si!-dijeron para transformarse en lobos dirigiéndose a la ciudad

-¿Porque tenemos que buscar inútiles humanos no sirven de nada?-dijo uno de los lobos que ya se habían transformado en humanos ya que llegaron a la ciudad, el castaño como león de ojos cafés y piel clara que traía puesto solo unos pantalones negros, mostrando su muy bien formado cuerpo

-No se, Genda-le respondió un castaño con una banda en la cabeza naranja al igual que el otro solo traía puesto un jeans roto y un collar, tambien con un bien formado cuerpo

-Mejor, vamos a buscarlos, que después nos dejan sin cena-dijo un peli gris, de ojos negros y la piel un poco morena mostrando sus bíceps con un pantalón gris

-Handa, Goenji, Hiroto, necesito hablar con ustedes-dirigiéndose a una cueva donde era la base de los vampiros-necesitamos mas humanos, traigan a estos tres ahora

-¿Y para que los humanos?, son inservibles-dijo el castaño de ojos cafés y piel clara que se les asomaban los colmillos, vestido de unos pantalones blancos y una camisa negra

- ¡No me muestres los colmillos Handa!, te lo he dicho, y no tengo porque rebelarles ese secreto así que ¡Vallan!

-Si, si, como sea… apúrate, además tengo hambre-dijo un pelirrojo de ojos verdes , de piel muy blanca, traía puesto unos pantalones color café y una camisa a cuadros azul

-No vallan a morder a los tres chicos, ¿me oyeron?- dijo el que los mandaba

-Si entendimos, los traeremos lo más rápido posible-dijo un peli crema de piel morena y ojos negros que traía una camisa abierta mostrando su muy formado cuerpo, de color café y unos pantalones negros

-Si, pero… ¿podemos pasar a comer algo?-dijo el pelirrojo

-Esta bien, mientras no sean los tres que quiero no hay problema – les dijo pasándoles tres fotografías con los nombres atrás de cada uno, en la primera se veía un peli naranjo de cabello un poco largo amarrado con un gorro rosa y azul de ojos negros y piel clara y decía atrás: Matsuno Kuusuke, en la otra aparecía un peli verde de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta de piel morena y ojos negros, decía Ryuji Midorikawa y el otro era un peli platinado corto de ojos grises y piel muy blanca y decía: Shirou Fubuki

-¡Vamos, que tengo hambre!-dijo el pelirrojo

**_Espero que les haya gustado n.n sayo! =3_**


	2. Encuentros parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia no nos pertenecen** _

Capitulo 2:"encuentro"parte 1

Un peli-verde se levantaba muy cansado, no pudo dormir en toda la noche por sueños extraños, este chico no era muy alto, su cabello le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, de color verde rebelde, su piel era morena y tenía unos ojos negros brillantes, se levantaba para dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha, cuando salió se puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura con el cabello mojado, cuando llamaron a la puerta

TOC TOC(nos quedamos cortos con los efectos especiales XD)

-¿Si?-dijo el moreno

-Mido-chan ya te levantaste, apúrate que sakiko-chan nos espera-dijo entrando a la habitación un alvino de ojos de color zafiro, con su piel levemente morena, llevaba puesto unos short cortitos morados con rayas blancas a los costados, unas patas negras y un polerón sin mangas lila, además de una converse negras

-En un segundo Suzu-chan –dijo poniéndose unos pantalones negros y arreglando su cabello en una coleta-¡Malditos pantalones!... Listo ¡si!-poniendo pose tsunami

-Claro…-dijo Suzu que le resbalaba una gotita

-¡MIDO-CHAN!-dijo una voz que provenía del primer piso, cuando bajaron los dos jóvenes se encontraron con un chico de cabellera azul recogido en una coleta con una chasquilla estilo emo, el ojo que se le veía era de color almendra y su tez era algo clara, traía puesto una camiseta de manga larga blanca con un polerón sin mangas café claro con unos jeans holgados y unas zapatillas de caña-¡Apúrense que los Fubukis nos están esperando, saben el genio de Atsuya cuando enfurece!-advirtió el peli-azul

-Ya vamos, los demás ya debieron de haber llegado-dijo el alvino

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Fubukis entraron con una llave que tenían

-¡LLEGAN TARDE!-grito eufórico un pequeño peli-rosa, de ojos ambar con una tez muy blanca, traía puesto una camisa rosa pálido con unos pantalones blancos y unas sandalias

-¡Atsuya no grites!-dijeron dos pequeños uno igualito a el, solo que tenia el cabello platinado y unos orbes azules tirados a grises, traía puesta una camisa a cuadros celeste con unos pantalones blancos y unas converse y el otro de pelo castaño claro corto de orbes azules y una tez clara, traía puesto un short azul y un polerón blanco, además de unas sandalias

-Ya llegaron Shirou , Tachi?- pregunto una chica castaña de cabello liso asta la cintura con una mecha roja en la parte derecha del cabello, con una tez clara, llevaba una blusa azul celeste con un copo de nieve blanco con unos pantalones vaqueros azules y unas zapatillas lilas-¡Kaze-chan, Suzu-chan, Mido-chan!-se tiro encima de los 3 nombrados cayendo al suelo

-¡Sakiko! los vas a dejar sin respirar-dijo Shirou tratando de sacarla de encima de ellos

-Hola Kaze, mido, Suzu-dijo un peli castaño de ojos cafés, traía puesto una camisa blanca abierta al cuello y unos vaqueros a cuadros grises, con unas zapatillas blancas

-Hola Ichinose-dijo Kaze, dándole una sonrisa, cuando ya se sacaron a la prima de los Fubukis de encima- y los demás?

-Están en la sala-dijo dirigiéndose al lugar indicado

-Konichiwa!-dijo un peli-naranjo de ojos negros de piel clara con un gorro en la cabeza rosa y azul con unos vaqueros verdes, con una camiseta negra además de unas sandalias

-Konichiwa Max-chan- dijeron los tres recién llegados

-Por fin llegan, Atsuya ya se sacaba el cabello de lo enfurecido que estaba (que te hiso tu cabello Atsuya? xD), dijo un chico de cabello de rasta castaño de ojos rojos y tez clara (Yo: ni loca le pondré los malditos googles, son horribles! Kido: mentira! Yo: verdad! Kido: mentira! Yo: mentira! Kido: verdad!... he como lo hiciste? Yo: estrategia, kido, estrategia jiji ) traía puesto una camisa a cuadros café con negros abierta en el cuello de manga corta unos jeans negros y unas converse negras

-Hola Kido-kun, oye mark, ¿porque no me llamaste? me dijiste que me despertarias-dijo mido con puchero a un joven de cabello rubio oscuro de ojos verdes, con una tez clara, traía puesto un chaleco a rallas horizontales café y amarillo y unos jeans, además de unas zapatillas de caña blancas

- Gomenasai mido-chan, se me olvido,…. Ne y Tora-chan donde esta?

-Está en la cocina preparando algo-dijo Sakiko dirigindose donde estaba el nombrado- ¿ Ne Tora que haces?- pregunto ya en la cocina

-Preparo sushi -dijo un pequeño peli-azul oscuro tipo corte sayayin de ojos oscuros y de piel clara, traía puesto una polera azul marino y unos vaqueros de color beige con unas zapatillas negras, además de un delantal de cocina negro con ositos chibis de diseño -quieres probar?

-Hai!-dijo comiendo uno –mmmm… exquisito tora-chan -vamos te ayudo a llevarlos-dijo para tomar el plato y llevarlo a la sala

-Mira que exquisitez nos traen-dijo mido con estrellitas en los ojos haciendo pose de niño pequeño que le dan un juguete

Cuando terminaron de comer salieron de la casa directo a un parque de diversiones, se dividieron encontrándose con 2 chicos uno de cabello color crema pálido de ojos verdes de piel clara parado junto a la puerta de entrada, traía puesto unos pantalones estilo militar y una camisa gris, además de unas zapatillas blancas, y el otro de cabello platinado tirado a celeste con un parche en uno de sus ojos de color almendra de una tez morena, traía puesto una polera a rayas horizontales azules y celestes con un polerón sin mangas blanco y unos shorts pequeños grises, además de unas converse blancas

-hola Heat, Sakuma!-grito el peli verde junto con Toramaru

-¡hola chicos!, por fin llegaron, ya entremos-dijeron los dos pagando los tickets de entrada

-Hai!-dijeron todos

Ya adentro se separaron en grupos quedando así: Heat – Suzu -Kido, Kaze – Sakuma - Ichinose,

Mark- Atsuya, Mido – Shirou - Max, Tora - Tachi

- en otro lugar-

-¡Nepper espera! ¿A donde vas?-gritó Fudo

-Al parque no es obvio daaa

-¡Ven acá!.. ¡Por lucifer! este niño nunca cambia- dijo Nagumo

-Y ahora a donde se fue -dijo Fudo, pero de pronto Sintió que algo lo jalaba a el y al pelirrojo –pero que…!

-¡Sh! Miren-dijo Nepper apuntando al frente suyo- son los chicos que Buscamos –Comenzaron a escuchar la conversación que tenían el trío de chicos

-Ne~ Kido, que tipos te gustan-dijo picara mente el alvino sacándole un sonrojo al de rasta

-Etto…no se Suzu, alguien rebelde que me saque de lo cotidiano podría ser-dijo con un sonrojo que se notaria a miles de millas

-jeje se ve tierno sonrojado Kido-san, realmente yo Busco a alguien tranquilo pero a la vez que tenga pasión, no se algo así, y usted Fuzuke-san- Dijo Heat

-Nadie lograra penetrar mi corazón de hielo, eso se los aseguro-dijo muy seguro de si mismo

-Y nosotros acaso no lo hicimos-dijo Heat con ojitos de cachorrito

-Ne… Una cosa es querer como amigos y otra como pareja, yo hablo que nadie que intente con migo algo fuera del pretexto de "amigos" lo lograra

-¡Ja! Te quiero ver si pasa lo contrario a lo que dices Suzu-dijo Kido- ¿Porque no vamos a la montaña rusa?

-Hai-dijeron los dos, los tres chicos que estaban escondidos escucharon toda su conversación con distintos pensamientos en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos

Pov Fudo

¿Rebelde? Yo soy el mejor para ese papel, te conquistare Yuuto Kido y te sacaré de lo cotidiano como tu dices, un chico como tú merece pelea jeje

Fin Pov Fudo

Pov Nepper

Que chico tan tierno y lindo y violable me lo comería de un bocado. Chiquitín yo soy el ser mas apasionado que exista en este universo, eso te lo aseguro peque esos labios tan finos con tu pequeño cuerpo van a ser míos

Fin Pov Nepper

Pov Nagumo

Con que corazón de hielo ¿eh?, con el fuego que hay en mi interior lo derretiré y llegaré a ti, ninguna barrera podrá vencerme y podré tener ese exquisito cuerpo que tienes chico, jajaja

Fin Pov Nagumo

Los tres se tele transportaron a los asientos que habían, con su suerte lo chicos que querían se sentarían a su lado pues solo quedaban 3 asientos en distintos puntos de juego, y tal como lo predije se sentaron así Suzu-Nagumo, Heat-Nepper, Kido-fudo

Con Heat y Nepper:

-¿hola peque, como te llamas?-dijo pícaramente el castaño

-A-atsuishi, pero me dicen Heat, ¿y usted?-dijo sonrojado al ver al castaño

-Natsuya, pero me dicen Nepper

-Natsuya-san un gusto conocerlo-dijo sonriéndole

-Y yo a ti, pero deja las formalidades, llámame Nepper ¿si?- dándole un beso en la frente

-Ne-nepper-kun?-dijo y el castaño le formulo una sonrisa

-Eres muy lindo dime cuantos años tienes-jugando con uno de los mechones de Heat

-Qu-Quin-se- dijo totalmente nervioso

Mientras en el carro de atrás

-jejeje miren quien tenemos aquí jijiji-dijo una chica albina con el pelo tomado con una chasquilla estilo emo tez muy blanca y unos ojos carmesí traía puesto una faldita negra con mallas rotas, converse rojas y una camisa caída de un hombro negra con el dibujo de un rayo rojo-Luna-Chan no le importara arruinar el momento de esto dos jijiji-dijo sacándole una gotita al acompañante que tenia al lado

Con Suzu y Nagumo

-¡Hola!-dijo Nagumo con una sonrisa arrogante

-Hola-dijo secamente con una expresión muy fría el albino

-Ne ¿como te llamas?- acercándose un poco a Suzu

-Suzuno

-Ah, pues yo me llamo Haruya… Eres muy lindo- acercándose todavía más

-No me importa-dijo percatándose que estaba mas cerca

-Ah, pues solo te digo-quedando con su rostro casi pegado al de Suzu

-Q-que hac-es?- preguntó nervioso Suzuno

-Nada solo veo tu rostro-con el aliento chocando la oreja del alvino al cual le recorrían escalofríos -Ne vamos a otro juego esto me aburre- tomando de la muñeca al alvino llevándolo directo a la noria

-P-pero acabo de subirme- no recibió respuesta ya que habían llegado y el pelirrojo se lo llevó a una de la casillas –p-po-por que me tragiste a-aquí-todo sonrojado

-porque quería hacer esto-dijo para tomar al alvino de la cintura cerrando sus ojos y uniendo sus labios junto con los de Suzu, al principio quedo en shock pero luego fue cediendo cerrando sus ojos abriendo un poco su boca, Nagu no desaprovechó ningún segundo metiendo su lengua, el menor puso sus brazos enrollando el cuello del chico, el beso fue apasionado, cada uno se comía la boca del otro acomodando sus cabezas de un lado a otro por comodidad y abriendo y serrando sus bocas, cuando el aire hacía falta se separaron, quedando totalmente rojos los dos, jadeando con la respiración entrecortada, cuando recuperaron el aliento volvieron a darse otro apasionado beso, solo que no contaban que alguien los miraba desde la casilla de arriba

-Lucifer se va a enojar , pobre Nagumo-kun recibirá un castigo-dijo una chica que no demostraba ninguna expresión en su hablar ni en su rostro, tenía el pelo azul oscuro corto, ojos color carmesí intenso, piel blanca, estatura media, uñas largas-aunque nunca sobra de mas el yaoi- tomando una foto por su celular

Mientras con Fudo y Kido

-Oye rastapunsel, tienes nombre?-dijo Fudo

-claro idiota que tengo nombre, es Yuuto Kido, para ti señor Kido

-no te enojes rastapunsel, además es un halago, pues eres tan bello como Rapunsel, solo que tienes ratas jeje

-….

-Vamos Kido-kun no te pongas así que se te arruga la cara jajaja- dijo señalando el seño fruncido de Kido

-no me llames Kido-kun, además ni siquiera conozco tu nombre- dijo por fin mirando el rostro de Fudo se sonrojo al mirar esos ojos verdes

-te lo diré princesa, es Akio Fudo, dime como gustes

-Ak-Akio-san no me mire onegai-dijo desviando su Mirada a otro lado

-Es que no puedo dejar de mirar esos ojos tan hermosos que tienes- dijo acercando su rostro al de rastas quien empezaba a respirar agitadamente-Yuu-chan mira mis ojos- tomándole el mentón obligándole a mirar

-a-a-akio-san! Que-e hace?-dijo para que el mayor le propinara un beso en los labios

Mientras que una Albina con mechas negras y con chasquilla estilo emo, largo hasta las caderas, ojos verdes con sombra de ojos negra, tez muy blanca, camisa a cuadros negra, falda a cuadros suelta verde con un cinturón negro con detalles circulares plateados, tenis negros, uñas negras con guantes sin dedos negros, dos piercing en la oreja y uno en el ombligo ( Kony: ¡este es mi personaje yeah!) miraba la escena desde el carro de al frente con los brazos apoyados en el asiento que cualquiera se podría dar cuenta de su presencia, pero estos dos estaban en su momento que ni se podrían dar cuenta si un elefante está por arrollarlos (Kony: XD)

-jeje Fudo, Fudo, Fudo, ¿pensaste que tu prima no iba a estar al tanto de esto? ni pensarlo- pensaba mientras grababa la escena en su celular –con esto puedo sobornarlo y así admitirá que Kony Fudo es la mejor, además me encanta el yaoi jajaja – pensaba con una sonrisa arrogante

_**Respuestas a los comentarios n.n :**_

**M0m0-chan3: Que bueno que te guste la historia y Gracias por tu consejo n.n se lo diré a mi amiga =) (esta historia se nos ocurrió a las dos pero ella (Kony-chan) es la que escribe n.n yo la ayudo con las ideas y con la ortografía n.n)**

_**Gracias por leer la historia! sayo ^^**_


	3. Encuentros parte 2

Kony: Hola a todo el mundo! =D venimos con otro capítulo de "Secreto de Mil años"

Gaby: "Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Inazuma Eleven nos pertenece"

Capitulo 2 :"encuentro" parte 2

Mientras es otro lugar cerca del puesto de comida

-Mido-chan creo que es Bastante no crees -dijo Shirou tratando de convencer a mido de que no se coma todo

-Creo que no tendré dinero por un año T-T-dijo Max con el animo por el suelo porque el tendría que pagar todo

-Hay si no me he comido todo… ¡faltan los dulces!-dijo para dirigirse a un puesto lleno de caramelos

-Lo que nos faltaba-dijeron ambos siguiendo al cabeza de helado

Mientras que tres chicos muy sexys(XD)los miraban desde un rincón del parque

-Ese chico si que es hambriento-dijo Goenji tratando de no reír por la escena que miraban

-Que mala suerte, me habría encantado clavarle mis colmillos-dijo Hiroto limpiándose un poco de sangre de la boca, ya que recién había chupado sangre de un tipo que caminaba por ahí

-Se nota que no te conformaste con el tipo y ahora quieres a otro, ¡Ah! *suspiro* que le vamos a hacer, ¿Y como diablos los llevaremos?-pregunto handa

-Seduciéndolos, eso será pan comido, yo voy por el platinado-dijo Goenji con los ojos fijos en su presa

-Yo al del gorro, creo que será fácil- riendo dijo el castaño para comenzar su camino al pelinaranja

-Entonces yo con el cabeza de helado, mmm… , no creo que me resista a clavarle mis colmillos (Nota: todos los vampiros traían puestas capuchas)-dijo para dirigirse a él

-con Shirou y Goenji-  
>Goenji camino a paso lento acercándose a su presa, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a vagar en la mente de el, cada recuerdo, cada pensamiento llego a parar a la cabeza del vampiro. Mientras Shirou miraba a su amigo como devoraba la comida, comenzó a sentirse extraño, controlado, acorralado, entonces se dirigió a los baños cercanos pues comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso. Ya dentro de este se dirigió a lavadero, donde mojo su cara y al mirar al espejo solo vio su reflejo, pero el sentía que alguien estaba además de este, se dio vuelta lentamente para mirar al que producía todo lo que sentía.<p>

-Tu eres Shirou Fubuki no?-pregunto Goenji con una sonrisa de lujuria, acercándose lentamente al mencionado.

-S-si , como sabes mi nombre?-nervioso y asustado, el platinado no entendía porque se sentía así , se dio cuenta que Goenji se acercaba y comenzó a retroceder

-Digamos que un pajarito me lo dijo, dime… ¿como una preciosura como tu esta tan solo?-tomando el mentón del pequeño para atraer su mirada directa a la del moreno

-Y-yo… ¿que e-es lo que hace?-mas nervioso no podía estar, además de estar tan cerca de alguien desconocido, sentía tantos sentimientos y uno de ellos es atracción pues a la vista del piel nieve este chico era perfecto

El mayor comenzó a jugar con uno de los mechones del menor con la mano desocupada, se perdía en esos hermosos ojos que tenían un brillo sin igual, dirigió su mirada a sus labios acercándose cada vez más, pero en el mejor momento el pequeño alejo al mayor

-Señor, y-yo no lo conozco-nervios, atracción, miedo, no podía pensar, temblaba como gelatina

-Ah, bueno yo me llamo Shuuya Goenji, y discúlpame, es que no me pude resistir-dijo penetrando con la mirada el moreno al menor

-¿C-como?

-Como lo oyes, eres irresistible, pero no quiero que me creas un violador, así que mejor me voy-dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta pero unos bracitos que se colgaron al suyo se lo impidieron

-D-disculpa y-yo n-no-tartamudeaba el menor muy sonrojado por la acción que acababa de hacer, mientras que el mayor se acercó y lo calló con un beso simple pero muy cálido

-Nos vemos, Shi-chan-Dijo, para luego salir de los baños

Mientras ninguno de los dos se fijo que la prima de Shirou miraba la escena con corazoncitos en los ojos  
>-Hay, pero Shirou si que tiene suerte-dijo para luego irse del lugar antes que la encontraran husmeando en el baño de hombres<p>

-con Max y Handa-

Max ya estaba en la quiebra pagando la comida que se comió su muy "buen" amigo mirando su cartera vacía

-¡Ah! *Suspiro* nunca más me acerco a ese glotón-dijo para chocar con alguien y caer sentado en el suelo-disculpe no lo ví

-No importa, ¿Te ayudo?-dijo dándole una de sus manos Handa

-Gracias…. Mi nombre es Matsuno Kuusuke, ¿Y usted?- Sonriéndole sacando un sonrojo de parte del vampiro

- Shinichi Handa un gusto

-Handa-kun, ¿le puedo llamar así?

-Si claro, ¿porque escondes ese hermoso cabello en esa gorra?-pregunto sacando la gorra del menor

-Ah, es que me gusta la gorra jeje, te invitaría algo pero mi amigo me dejo en la quiebra-sonrió de nuevo

-No importa, yo te invito-dijo mostrándole un brazo para que lo tomara, como todo un caballero

-Handa, no sabía que te metías con los amigos de mi primo jejeje esto ser interesante-dijo una chica alta de piel clara y pelo negro oscuro, en la boca colmillos, lleva una falda azul oscuro con una chaqueta negra con botas, que estaba mirando desde el carrusel con unos binoculares -Dania no se cansará de molestarlos muajajaja

- con Mido y Hiro -

Mido buscaba de un lado a otro a sus amigos no los encontraba en ningún lado

-Y ahora en donde se metieron –caminado y encontrando a un chico pelirrojo-disculpe, ¿a visto a un chico peliplatinado medio shota y a otro con un gorro azul y rosa pelinaranjo?

-No, pero creo que me encontré con un helado parlante-dijo riéndose Hiroto

-¡Donde! , ¡Donde! , ¡NO HAY HELADO QUE NO PUEDA COMER!-gritó buscando al tal "helado parlante"

-Creo que ya se fue-dijo Hiroto tratando de no reír por el comportamiento del menor con una gotita en la cabeza- dime, ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Ryuji Midorikawa ¿y tu?-asiendo pose tsunami

-Yo Hiroto Kiyama, ¿te compro un helado?-dijo para darle una mano

-¡Claro Hiro-chan!-dijo para tomar la mano y dirigirse a el puesto de helado

-Y dime, ¿cual quieres mido-chan?

-mmm…..mmm…mmm… ¿puede ser mas de uno?

-Claro

-Entonces quiero uno con napolitano, frambuesa, frutilla, vainilla, chocolate, pistacho, lúcuma, crema, piña, melocotón y manjar

-No crees que es mucho?-preguntó con una gota en la cabeza mirando su chequera 

-Mmm… no

Al final Hiroto dio todo el dinero que tenia para comprar el helado al moreno

-Dime… ¿cual es tu helado favorito Hiro-chan?-preguntó saboreando su heladotote que tenia

-De chocolate- mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones del menor con el brazo entre el cuello de este

-jeje eres muy simple-dijo para acurrucarse en el pecho del mayor- y lindo

-Mmm Hiro-kun no sabia que eras tan picarón jeje, me divertiré mucho hoy-dijo una chica de cabello negro, ojos rojos, tez clara que usaba unos jeans negros, unos tenis negros y una capucha negra quien miraba desde una banca que estaba cerca de ellos

-en otro lado-  
>Atsuya y Marck se subían a todos los juegos sin excepciones, tenían la adrenalina hasta por los cielos, pero en ningún momento se subieron a la casa del terror, le tenían fobia a ese juego, pero sin notarlo terminaron en la fila, cuando acabo la fila se encontraron con un carrito de cuatro que solo tenia un cupo<p>

-Tu primero-dijo Marck

-Porque yo?, ¡mejor tu!-dijo Atsuya metiendo a la fuerza al rubio al carro

Mientras el esperaba el otro carrito

-En el carro de Marck -  
>-Hola, ¿porque hacían tanto alboroto Ahí?-le pregunto un chico que para los ojos de Marck era un ángel (Kony: los ojos no te engañan Marck XD)<p>

-Es-eso etto, es que le tengo fobia a esto-dijo apenado el rubio

-jejeje eso te hace ver tierno –dijo el otro rubio con una sonrisa-yo soy Dylan Keith y tu?

-Yo soy Mark Kruger… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-grito ya que salio de repente la Samara con toda su cara fea y horrible llena de agua (este no es como las casitas del horror chanta sino este era muy real)y se colocó en el pecho de Dylan todo asustado y temblando

-Tranquilo yo estoy aquí, nada te va a hacer daño-dijo para tranquilizar al chico

-G-gracias-dijo sintiendo la calidez que emanaba del chico y acurrucándose mas y cerrando los ojos para no asustarse mas

Cuando ya salieron del juego, que estaban muy abrasaditos por cierto

-Disculpa, no quise preocuparte –dijo el rubio sonrojado

-No hay de que, ven te compro algo y así estarás mejor-dijo para llevarlo a un puesto de comida

Mientras un chico de pelo negro de ojos azules alto que llevaba puesto unos jeans sueltos, y una camiseta blanca, y grabó toda la escenita de la pareja llamado Alex-como diablos esas chicas me convencieron de hacer esto, soy un ángel, no un espía ¡por dios!

-mientras con Atsuya-  
>Cuando Atsuya se sentó en el carro vio al ser mas hermoso que halla visto en la vida, era un rubio de ojos carmesí, era como un ángel caído del cielo (acertaste en todo Atsu-chan)<p>

-H-hola-dijo este sonrojado

-Hola pequeño soy Terumi Afuro y tu?-dijo dándole una sonrisa que dejó babeando a Atsuya

-Y-yo soy Atsuya Fubuki , etto Terumi-san que sonrisa tan hermosa

-Gracias- dándole un beso en la mejilla sonrojando mas al pelirosa

-Etto.. y-yo AAAAAA!-gritó haciéndose bolita, cuando miro el muñeco chuqui arriba de él con un cuchillo lleno de sangre con una risa escalofriante (Kony: que reales hasta Atsuya se asusto O.O )

-Etto, ¿estas bien?, tranquilo es solo un muñeco, nada te pasara-dijo para abrasar al menor quien estaba apunto de echarse a llorar por el susto

-Gracias-dijo para acurrucarse en su pecho sintiendo la calidez y amor que emanaba Terumi

-No llores Atsu-chan, una carita tan bonita no debe llorar-dijo cuando sintió que el pequeño empezó a llorar en su pecho

-O-ok-dijo para limpiar sus lagrimas con la mano, tallándose el ojo que lo hacía ver tan moe, porque estaba sonrojado con la respiración entrecortada por el llanto.

Mientras… Unas chicas coladas atrás de la parejita se abrazaban con corazoncitos en los ojos mirando la escena tan kawaii

-Es lo mas hermoso que mis ojos han visto Kimilu-chan-dijo una Albina con chasquilla estilo emo, pelo liso, largo hasta las caderas, ojos color azul zafiro, tez muy blanca, tiene algunas pecas en la cara, pestañas largas, sombra de ojos azul, polera mostrando un hombro, celeste con letras blancas "I love Music!" guantes blancos y uñas celestes, pitillos blancos, tenis celestes con detalles blancos (Gaby: Este es mi personaje! =D Oh Yeah! =D)

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Gaby-chan-dijo otra chica, rubia con mechitas rojas, largo hasta después de los pies, ojos como los de Afuro pero uno rojo carmesí y otro azul oscuro, piel blanca, y tiene un tatuaje de un dragón desde su tobillo derecho asta media pierna, así como si estuviera enrollado, y tiene un broche en su cabello q es una estrella y una media luna- ¡Dime que lo grabaste!

-¡Obvio! está todo en la cámara-mostrando una cámara

-¿Alex-kun habrá grabado como le dijimos?-pregunto la rubia  
>-con Alex-<p>

-Achu! ¿me estaré resfriando?, mejor grabo o sino me matan- grabando a la parejita

¡Esperamos que les haya gustado! =D


	4. Encuentros parte 3

Gaby: ¡Hola a todo el mundo! =D venimos con otro capítulo de "Secreto de Mil años"

Kony: "Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Inazuma Eleven nos pertenece"

Capitulo 2:"Encuentros" parte 3

Tachi y Tora caminaban de lo mas felices saboreando cada uno un helado de vainilla cuando ambos tropiezan con dos chicos muy guapos derramando el helado en sus desnudos torsos

-¡Dis-discúlpenos no era nuestra intención!-ambos estaban asustados por la próximas reacciones de los mayores

-No se disculpen fue solo un accidente-respondió el chico peli-morado

-¡Ándale que lindos son parecen sirenas!-grito el otro peli-rosa quien recibió un codazo de parte de su compañero por gritar de ese modo.

-¿Quieres que nos descubran? ¡Baka!-susurro el peli-morado

-¿Etto…-cuales son sus nombres?-pregunto Tachi tímidamente

-Yo soy Seiya Tobitaka un gusto-besando los dedos de Tora asiendo que este parezca un volcán en erupción

-¡Y yo soy Jousuke Tsunami!- Haciendo su pose

-Jiji que lindo Tsunami-san -rio tímidamente para que luego apareciera un tono carmesí en sus mejillas-pues yo soy Yuki Tachimukai-dijo avergonzado bajando la mirada

-Y yo Toramaru Utsunomiya- regalando una sonrisa a ambos mayores y sacando un sonrojo de Tobi

-Les compramos un helado?-pregunto Tobi

-Está Bien!

-Pues entonces ¡vamos!, ven Tachi toma mi mano-enseñando la mano al menor

-T-tu ma-mano?-tomando delicadamente la mano del mayor, quien corrió disparado a la heladería cuando tubo a Tachi de la mano.

bueno vamos caminando, ¿Te parese?-preguntó Tobitaka tomándole la mano al pequeño

-Hai!-respondió sonriendo

-en otro lugar no muy lejos de alli-

-Ne… Mira se portan como dos caballeros tratando a unas doncellas o es lo que trata Tsunami-kun -dijo una alvina de cabello largo tomado en dos chapes por la mitad del cabello con una flor rosa al lado derecho, ojos azules quien traía puesta una blusa blanca con unos pantalones largos sueltos al estilo Hipi con unas sandalias blancas

-Pues eso parece Deika-chan-sonriendo dijo una tímida chica de tez blanca, altura media, ojos color esmeralda, cabello color rojo sangre con un vestido del mismo color y unas sandalias negras

-Hace lo mejor que puede, ese es el punto Kira-chan, además Tsunami se esta ligando a mi supuesto primo, es interesante quiero mas!- dijo una chica de pelo blanco como la nieve, uno de sus ojos es como una esmeralda brillante y el otro color azul marino, que traia puesto un short muy cortito azul con una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas café.

-Cierto Haruka-chan! mi primito ya se lo quiere llevar –comentó Deika-chan 

-mientras con Kaze, Sakuma, Ichinose-

Ne chicos me aburro-dijo Sakuma.

-Vamos al raptor -dijo Kaze dirijiendose hacia allá.

-Ok vamos –comentó Ichinose sonriendo.

Cuando iban caminando hacia la montaña, nuestros tres lobitos se dirigen a nuestros tres chicos olfateándolos.

-Un aroma exquisito-dijo el peli-gris quien se acercó a Ichinose olfateando su cabello, tenia olor a limón, un exquisito aroma para el lobo-que combina con la mas bella criatura- besando la mano de nuestro castañito

-¿¡N-nani!- Ichinose estaba tan rojo que hasta el pelo de Haruya estaría celoso, el peli-gris se llevo al sonrojado a una parte alejada de los juegos para seguir olfateando cómodamente al menor

-Dime… que nombre tiene esta criatura tan maravillosa?

-Y-yo soy Ichinose Kazuya ¿Y usted?

-¿Yo? Domon Azuka preciosura -robándole un fugaz beso en los labios 

-Con los que nos quedaron en el raptor-

-Domon no aguanto-Comentó Genda riéndose- Jeje y dígannos princesas, ¿Cuales son sus nombres?

-Unas princesas tan bellas tienen que tener nombre ¿No?-dijo el loco de la banda

-Primero no somos mujeres, segundo claro que tenemos nombres, y tercero ¡No les diremos!-dijo enfadado Kaze

-Nunca dijimos que fueran mujeres-dijo Endo

-Dijimos que eran unas bellas princesas- terminó Genda

-No es lo mismo- dijo Sakuma fastidiado

-Cierto, no es lo mismo, creo que nos equivocamos… Ustedes son mas bellos que las mismísimas princesas-susurró Endo en el oído de Kaze, quien se le escapo un gemido

-Déj-déjennos en paz!-el peli-gris estaba apunto de golpear a Endo cuando Genda le tomó el brazo, no tan bruscamente para no lastimarlo

-No deberías arruinar tu hermosa piel de porcelana golpeando los demás, ¿Porqué no me das una sonrisa? Así estaría mejor - saboreando el cuello del menor

-En la punta del juego-  
>Se encontraba una chica sentada en la punta del juego de cabello castaño corto, despeinado y de ojos café, de piel clara con unos aretes y un collar de cuero negro, llevaba una playera negra apretada y muy corta dejando ver el ombligo y unos pantalones sueltos a lo militar con un cinturón negro con puntas de metales y unas cuantas pulseras y anillos, llamada Violet Hills<p>

-Estos tres creen que se mandan solos, ¡Ja!, los torturare con mi música, ya lo verán, por mientras veré un poco, nunca dije que la vista no era buena- Sonriendo levemente

Perdón por no traer la conti antes! TT-TT pero Kony-chan había salido de vacaciones

Kony-chan: Realmente lo sentimos! TT-TT Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado =D

Respuestas a comentarios:

Astarotte Lawliet Fubuki Shion : Jejej sii ^^, Siii Handa se ve tan tierno sonrojadito ^^ Siii pobre Mark y Atsuya jeje Gracias por leer el Fic =D

Roxi-chan3: Que bueno que te guste ^^ jeje si me equivoqué al subir ^^U Gracias! =D

fudou-123 : Que bueno que te guste ^^, siii es tan moeee *O* jejej que bueno =D sayo ^^


	5. Mentiras y Verdades

Gaby-chan: Hola! Como están? =D

Kony-chan: Aquí traemos el 3 cap de nuestro fic ^-^

Gaby-chan: _**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Inazuma Eleven nos pertenece**_

Gaby-chan y Kony-chan: Disfruten el cap! n.n

_Nota: Las palabras que se encuentren entre " " son pensamientos._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Capitulo 3: mentiras y verdades

Con Nagumo y Suzu

Cuando su beso por fin termino (Kony-chan: ¬¬ maldito O2) al separarse el alvino no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba en shock

-"¡El me beso!, ¡y yo le correspondí! ¿Pero que me paso? ¿Porque estoy sonrojado? ¡Hay no, hay no! ¿No será que me estoy enamorando', No, no, imposible… Nunca jamás, pero...fue dulce y lindo...", estaba tan sonrojado que Nagumo se reía, porque al parecer la cara de Suzu le hacía competencia a su cabello

-¿¡D-de q-que te ríes!-pregunto molesto Suzu con los puños cerrados haciendo un berrinche de niño de 4 años (Gaby: Kawaii! *-*)

-Te ves muy lindo sonrojado-tocando su mejilla para luego darle un beso en ella, y Suzu se dejo llevar por esa caricia- Creo que ya tenemos que salir-dijo sacándolo del juego y llevándolo a una de las mesas que se encontraban por ahí.

-Que estará pensando ese tulipán… -dijo la peli zulino de nombre Kazumi -Tendré que intervenir si el estúpido sigue sin hacer nada- La chica estaba sentada en la mesa del frente espiándolos

-Y dime Suzu… Quiero conocerte, ¿Cuales son tus gustos?-pregunto jugando con una de las manos del alvino, quien estaba avergonzado por tal hecho

-E-etto me gusta el helado, el futbol y la música-tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con su mano libre- ¿Y tú?

-Te gusta el helado… Mmm, yo veamos… -pensativo- Me gusta el futbol y tu-para dar una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Quieres un helado?  
>-con Hiro y Mido-<p>

-¿Mido quieres ir a otro lado?-preguntó Hiro quien estaba de lo mas cómodo en la posición que se encontraba

-Ok, pero dime, ¿Porque llevas una capucha tapando tu cabello?-pregunto Mido (Kony-chan: directo al grano wn!)

-Etto... pues no me gusta el sol jejej-con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿No será que eres un vampiro que vino a buscarme? ¡Además que quiere chupar mi sangre y llevarme con su líder! , Naah eso es imposible- comentó el peliverde riendo

-S-si im-imposible -El pelirrojo sonreía nerviosamente- "¡Diablos me descubrió! ¡Que suerte que pensó que era su imaginación o me daría un ataque cardiaco!" –

-Jajajaj-se reia la pelinegra de nombre Sofia-Jajajaja es genial leer la mente jajajajaj casi se muere jajajaj- no paraba de reír por lo cual estaba siendo un show en medio de la gente que la miraban raro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gaby-chan: Hola a todas! =D

Kony-chan: Esperamos que les haya gustado la conti ^-^ perdón por hacerla tan corta u.u

Gaby-chan: Aquí están las respuestas a los reviews ^-^

**_fudou-123:_** Que bueno que te guste =D y esperamos que te haya gustado este cap ^o^ y gracias por leer =D

_**Lisbeth moreno:**_ Estamos muy bien gracias ^-^ lo siento pero no te puedo decir como termina sentimos demorarnos tanto pero el colegio nos tiene muy ocupadas esperamos que nos puedas comprender =)


	6. Captura parte 1

Kony-chan y Gaby-chan :konichiwa! mina! Ok, si sabemos que hemos tenido el fic un poquito abandonado PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ LA CONTY! ^^ Disfrutenla! =D  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<br>Capitulo 4: Captura parte 1

Nuestro pequeño peliplata salía del baño temblando por el suceso que acaba de suceder, su corazón palpitaba como si en un campeonato hubiera estado, no paraba de pensar en el chico que conoció ahí dentro, temblando se sujetó a un barandal tratando de asimilar que nada fue un sueño, el chico a pesar de su corta vida a hecho de las suyas con cada chico que se le cruzase, este chiquitín tierno ah enamorado a cientos de estudiantes con su carisma y simpatía, pero el sin interesarle esos temas trataba de rechazarlos de la mejor manera, pero a pesar de tanto tiempo resignándose al amor el se encontraba contra la espada y la pared en el juego que le impuso cupido, su respiración agitada, sus labios entre abiertos y su tierno sonrojo marcaban las facciones de enamoramiento que tenia.

-Y-yo… ¿Qué hago?-se preguntaba tocándose con la mano la cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso- ¿Esto es amor? ¿O es un simple juego?... ¡AHH NO SE!-gritó, desesperado se agarro la cabeza arrodillándose

-Jiji... Shiro-chan se enamoró~ Ne~ ¿Ese chico si que era sexy no crees?- en un segundo apareció Sakiko asustando a Shiro, quien dio un salto y un grito de terror

-Sa-sakiko-chan!, ¡No me asustes así! ¿Que no ves que me puede dar un ataque cardiaco? ¡Y así te quedarás sin primo!-decía enfurecido, pero para Sakiko-chan era tan tierno verlo así porque se le formaba un mueca graciosa junto con ese sonrojo.

-Hay pero no seas negativo Shi-chan, eres muy dramático- Decía la chica con un puchero abrazando al peliplata

-No soy negativo, soy realista para que sepas ,¿Y como que me enamore? y-yo n-no-el sonrojo del pequeño aumento y al estar tan avergonzado comenzó a tartamudear

-Shi-chan eres tan obvio, ¡o sea da!, ¿Te encanta ese chico no?-Le interrumpió la chica con tono un poco pícaro

-¡N-NO ES CIERTO!... o talvez...-El pequeño bajó la mirada, realmente si le gusto ese chico

-Ne~ vamos por un helado y me cuentas como la pasaste con ese chico?-Dijo la chica tomando la mano de Shiro

-Esta bien.. ¿Pero lo compras tu?- pregunto Shiro haciendo carita de perro faldero

-Kyaaa! claro que si vamos! nya!  
>-Cerca de ahí-<p>

-Jeje al parecer esa chica será de gran ayuda para atrapar a ese pequeñín-decía el pelicrema quien saco sus colmillos y comenzó a relamerse los labios pero luego los guardo-Mejor me voy-Susurró para tele transportarse

-De vuelta con Sakiko y Shiro-

-Nya! ¡Que rico! ¿No crees Shiro?- Sakiko tenia en sus manos un helado de fresa y shiro traia unos de menta

-Si... ah… *suspiro*, creo que ese chico si era guapo, crees que lo volveré a ver?-trato de ilusionarse el pequeño con la respuesta que le iba a dar su prima

-¿Realmente? No lo se, pero de lo que estoy segura es que si el destino hizo de las suyas para que lo conocieras es por que tienes que ver en el futuro con el, pero bueno es lo que creo yo-dijo para relamer su helado

-Tal vez tengas toda la razón jeje-dijo el chico para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla

Cuando terminaron su helado, se pararon de donde estaban y se dirigieron a la salida del parque pues ya estaba anocheciendo y tenían que regresar a sus hogares, caminaron tratando de encontrarse en el camino al pelirrosa gemelo pero se encontraron con un escena muy linda donde el estaba disfrutando con un chico muy guapo, lo dejaron estar ya que se le veía muy bien. A la salida los detuvo una sombra que estaba ahí, era muy rara y escalofriante, en un parpadeo un chico apareció mostrando sus colmillos, no se veía de quien se trataba por que la noche ya había caído y la luz no era suficiente para verle el rostro por completo.

-Shi-chan que sorpresa!, tu vienes conmigo-dijo para tomarle el brazo al chico colocándole un pañuelo con cloroformo, y en un par de segundos Shiro se durmió en sus brazos.

-¡¿Que le hiciste?-dijo para tomar un sartén de un lugar desconocido para la humanidad (xDD) para pegarle en la cabeza al chico misterioso

-ay, ay ay, ay! para de pegarme!-decía tratando de taparse de lo golpes el chico

-No hasta que sueltes a Shiro!-seguía pegándole, hasta que el chico se descubrió y le tomo el brazo para que dejara de pegarle, Sakiko no podía creer de quien se trataba "¡Es el chico del baño!" pensaba la chica

-Me lo llevaré conmigo igual que a ti- la chica no alcanzo a decir ninguna palabra pues Goenji la tomó como saco de papas y se llevó a los primos  
>-Con Atsuya y Terumi-<p>

Los dos iban caminando por la acera para llegar a la casa del pequeño, iban tomados de las manos sonrientes y felices, el pequeño con un sonrojo de tal acción y el mayor mirando al pequeño como hipnotizado

-Etto... Terumi-kun?-decía el pequeño mirando a los ojos al rubio

-Si Atsu-chan?-dijo el mayor tomándole el mentón y posicionándose a su altura

-Y-yo etto -hizo una pausa- es este no es el camino a mi casa- Comentó avergonzado el pequeño por la acción del mayor

-Si lo se, solo quería pasar mas rato contigo-dijo para abrazar protectoramente al menor

-Terumi-kun porque eres tan lindo conmigo?

-Porque eres especial Atsu-chan-dijo para darle un beso apasionado al menor, este lo acepto gustoso, aquel beso que cada vez se ponía mas intenso, sus corazones se fundían haciéndose uno con la pasión que existía

-Ejem, Aphrodi… ya es hora-de un segundo aparecieron las dos chicas que espiaban a la parejita, quien Gaby hablo de las dos

-Pero el...-trato de no llegar a lo que se supone que iban el rubio

-Sabemos Aphrodi que no quieres entregarlo, pero ordenes son ordenes- dijo Kimilu quien de un chasquido creo una ráfaga de viento que envolvió al confundido de Atsuya.

-¡Que me hacen!-gritaba asustado el pobre pelirrosa

-¡ATSUYA! PORFAVOR GABY-CHAN, KIMILU-CHAN ¡SUELTENLO!-el rubio con otro chasquido creó otra ráfaga de viento tratando de recuperar al pequeño

-Entiende Aphrodi, tenemos que llevarlo, son ordenes de Dios, si no lo fueran te juro que te lo daríamos pero no podemos-decía Gaby con una lágrima en su ojo, desintegrando con las manos la ráfaga de Aphrodi, quien lloraba pues se había enamorado del pequeño Atsuya, y no quería dárselo a nadie, es más, quería protegerlo.

-Está bien, pero quiero llevarlo yo -el rubio seguía llorando desconsoladamente, y de un momento a otro se le crearon dos alas y voló hasta el pequeño y lo tomo como princesa

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kony-chan: Esperamos que les haya gustado el cap! =D

Gaby-chan: Aquí están las respuestas a los comentarios =3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**fudou-12:**_ Jajajaj Seee pobre Hiroto xDD Jajajaj gracias por leer, esperamos que te haya gustado el capi! *v*


	7. Captura parte 2

Kony-chan: Hello!, si deje casi abandonado el fic pero tengo la inspiración por los suelo y puse todo mi empeño en traerles conti =)  
>Gaby-chan: Disclaimer<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Capítulo 4: Captura parte 2

El chico palmera llevaba con sigo al pequeño castaño fuera del parque, al ver ese rostro tan delicado y dulce le daban ganas de besarlo, tocar esa delicada piel tan suave y fría, sus pequeños ojos azules que tanto le recordaban a su reino lo hacían estremecerse y querer abrasarlo, mimarlo y que sea solo suyo, sentir infinitamente todo de su castaño... pero todo tiene final pues en su mente recordó las palabras de su rey de llevarlo ante el, sabia que pasaría algo malo si lo llevaba, pero tenia que cumplir con su misión, aunque sea pisoteando sus sentimientos lo haría... Al tener que cargar con ese peso talvez vería el sufrimiento del pequeño… no eso no lo permitiría, tan solo ver una lagrima derramada de su amado se le partiría el alma en miles de pedazos… cada lágrima que pudiera derramar sería una cuchillada en su corazón, algo que no soportaría.

Iban doblando en una esquina dirección a la casa del pequeño, pero Tachi siente una presencia no deseada, el chico seguía caminado tratando de calmarse, esa presencia sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba pero no quería que Tsunami se diera cuenta, tratando de alejarlo de ella como pudo.

-Tsunami-san... has visto el mar?-pregunto el pequeño curioso por la respuesta

-Claro, es uno de mis grandes placeres verlo, es genial sentirlo y escucharlo –comento recordando el gran mar azul- Y tú Tachi-Chan no has ido?-pregunto el mayor tomándole de la mano

-No, pero me gustaría.. Sería una experiencia nueva, ¿No crees?-dijo tratando de jalarlo lo mas lejos posible de esa presencia que tanto lo atormentaba y pensaba una y otra vez "por favor que no sea, que no sea"

Pasaron cerca de un callejón sin salida quedando atrapados, Tachi estaba contra la espada y la pared mientras que un confuso tsunami lidiaba en su mente seguir las ordenes de su rey o seguir a su corazón.

Una sombra se hizo presente en medio de los dos, ambos asustados trataron de contener los nervios y ponerse en guardia a lo que venia, esta presencia propagaba un aura muy poderosa a la cual hacía estremecer a cualquiera, pero desapareció al sentir unas pisadas aceleradas que se aproximaban a ellos, Tsunami trajo consigo a Tachi y lo mantuvo en su pecho unos segundos hasta que la presencia de Tobitaka con Toramaru se hizo presente, algo atormentados y acelerados.

-Tsunami tenemos que irnos ellas… ¡Están aquí!-para arrastrar consigo a Tsunami al igual que con Toramaru

-Tobitaka-Kun que haces?-pregunto algo alterado el menor quien estaba muy asustado, no entendía lo que pasaba, trataba de captar algo pero nada.

-Te llevaré a un lugar seguro, Tsunami conoces alguna cueva?-dijo dirigiéndose al bosque mas cercano.

-Si, hay que caminar un par de metros y la encontraremos, ¡Ven Tachimukai, sígueme!-dijo para correr, por lo cual el menor siguió las ordenes, pero Toramaru no se movía ni un centímetro, estaba en shock del miedo

-¡Toramaru no te quedes allí parado! ¡Ven!-dijo para tomarlo como princesa y luego correr detrás de su amigo palmera.

Tsunami al llegar a la cueva buscó leña fuera del lugar dejando a Tachi y ordenándole que no se moviera de la cueva. Encontró un par de troncos cortados que los recogió para llevarlos, pero escuchó un par de melodías, el sabia de quienes se trataban, eran cantos de sirenas, nervioso trato de ver de donde venían por ser sirenas tienen el poder de invisibilidad un punto en contra, así que hizo el mismo truco y se fue corriendo a donde dejó a Tachi, comenzaba a hacer frío y la temperatura disminuía muy rápido, el solo pensó "Criokinesis, debí suponerlo", se dirigió lo mas rápido posible tratando de llegar antes que esos tres se congelaran.

Al llegar a la cueva pudo divisar a Tobitaka tratando de abrazar a ambos menores para propinarles calor y no congelarse, lo mas rápido que pudo Tsunami creo una fogata la cual no quería prender.

-Salgan de allí, se que son Deika y Kira, ¡Salgan!-gritó Tsunami desesperado por propinarle calor al pequeño y sus amigos, ambos menores y estaban ardiendo en fiebre, eso es malo el frío les afectaba mucho

Tras acabar de gritar, unas risas consumieron el espacio, atormentando a los presentes.

-Tsunami no es nuestra intención pero son ordenes de Poseidón, ¿O lo olvidaste?-dijo una chica que estaba saliendo de la oscuridad junto con otra.

-¿Porque Deika, Kira? por favor no lo hagan!-gritó Tobitaka aferrando mas al pequeño a su pecho, mientras que este solo jadeaba por la fiebre.

-Se que les duele, a nosotras mas por hacer este acto tan cruel, pero es por su bien-dijo Kira moviendo uno de su brazos, a medida que mas lo bajaba mas frío había, se estaban congelando y no podían hacer nada, cuando el brazo estuvo al limite los cuatro quedaron completamente congelados

-Esto no es bueno Kira, no deberíamos hacer esto-dijo Deika creando con un movimiento de manos unas burbujas muy grandes de agua, metiendo adentro a los cuatro chicos.

-Lo se, pero no tenemos opción, tal parece que el destino no quiere esos amores-suspirando llevándose consigo a los cuatro chicos.

Cuando desaparecieron una chica se dio a aparecer con un aspecto de cabello dorado hasta la cintura rizado con varios mechones azules, ojos celeste, piel blanca , su rostro contenía mucha tristeza

-Konori quiere ayudar a Tachi y Tora- dijo la chica mirando el cielo estrellado relatando un tipo de conjuro- Ai ai no rukkusu wa, shinzō de sakusei sa re,-kyoku ni sankashimasu-para luego una ráfaga de color dorado ala envolviera y desapareciera dejando un rastro de brillos en el aire  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

Gaby-chan: Esperamos que les haya gustado! =)  
>Kony-chan: Perdón por hacerlo tan corto pero tenemos sueño<br>Las dos: Buenas Noches! =D Sayo n.n


End file.
